


Impossible

by LelianasSong



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, commission, not my OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: Usually Li is adamant that she must do everything for herself, but sometimes we all need a little help from someone; especially when necromancers were involved.------Commission for @Kalgalen





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalgalen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgalen/gifts).



> Thank you so much to Mer (Kalgalen) for being the first person to commission me! Your OCs are truly wonderful and I enjoyed allowed the opportunity to write something for them! I really hope you enjoy it, Mer and I also hope anyone else who reads this enjoys it too!
> 
> You should go check, Mer out both on here and also on tumblr, under Kalgalen! They are really great!

**** Everything felt like a hazy dream when Li awoke, momentarily confused by her surroundings. The last thing she could remember… well there had been the flash of spells, a mission of sorts and… cultists! There had definitely been cultists but the memories of what had happened seemed to be leaking away from her mind, slipping away faster the more she tried to grasp at them. Huffing, Li closed her eyes, trying to focus herself to bring those memories into the piercing clarity she was used to. Nothing. A frustrating amount of nothing.

Blearily, she tried to instead figure out where she actually was, for it certainly wasn’t where she was used to waking. Scanning the area, she took in the various religious symbols to the God of Hunger, a sense of relief but also of mild annoyance seeping through her as she realised where she must be. As she tried to sit up, a pain shot through her side, forcing her, gasping and seething, back down, clutching at where she could now see were a collection of bangade that held a slight reddish tinge to them. Was that blood? Was it hers? If the pain was anything to go by, it felt like it must be.

Taking deep breaths, Li tried to ease the pain by noting the exact details. There was a softness beneath her back, signifying the comfortable bed that she was on. A bowl of water sat to the side, situated by a crate that seemed to carry all the bandages that would be used to heal the injured and apparently her. There were candles that flickered in the darkness and the sweet smell of incense seemed to wash over her, calming her further as the pain finally subsided and she felt like she could breathe without the sharp realisation of mortality jabbing at her side.

“Well, look who’s finally awake! I thought I’d never get to see that smile again!”

Scowling slightly, Li huffed as Charmion walked into the room, sporting a broad smile that always seemed to reflect so brightly in her eyes.

“What happened? Why am I here?”

“You don’t remember? Well somebody ran off into a group of necromancers without waiting for me. You know how much I like going on mission dates with you!” Charm laughed, winking at Li who blushed slightly under the comment.

“I don’t remember anything....”

Charm sat down on the floor next to the bed, crossing her legs and looking up at where the elf lay. She quirked her head to the side for a moment, studying her through those happy eyes and that smile that Li found herself so often pushing away the murmuring of butterflies within her stomach. She looked down at her hands, wringing them in her lap under the gaze and feeling that frustration of her current amnesia.

“Well, what matters is you’re safe. Hey, maybe you’ll remember soon? But the orders are to make sure you don’t move too much until you’ve healed some more. Don’t worry though, I’m going to be looking after you.”

“That really isn’t necessary.” 

“Come on, it’ll be fun! Besides, as impressive as you are, you can’t do everything by yourself. I promise, you can go back to doing everything after.”

Li sighed, her cheeks colouring slightly at yet another brazen compliment from the satyr. There really wasn’t any other option was there? Her side still stung with every attempt at movement and as frustrating as it was to be bed bound, she could not deny that it would be even worse if she tried to conduct herself how she truly wanted to. After a long moment, she nodded, allowing her body to relax a little.

“Fine. I guess I don’t have another choice.”

“Aw, I look forward to spending some time with you too!”

“Humph, at least tell me how long I’ve been asleep.”

“About a day? You had that gash in your side and… well you know necromancers with their creepy life stealing and undead and what not.”

“Yes… necromancers are rather… creepy?”

“Exactly! But hey, that’s why we’re trying to stop them, right? Though maybe with a little less drama and near death experiences next time. We can’t do much if we’re dead and I definitely couldn’t take you out for drinks again!”

Li scoffed at Charm, ignoring the blush that still tinted her cheeks. Before she could say anything in reply, a large yawn took over her and she felt her eyes drifting close a little. Her memories may have been hazy, but the exhaustion she felt was very real. It was difficult to resist the lulls of sleep, dragging her into their depths whilst the feeling of Charm’s presence washed over her like a comforting blanket. Not that she would tell her that of course, for how could she when it didn’t make sense, even to herself?

***

Actually allowing Charm to take care of her was proving harder than she expected. Within a couple of hours of being awake in the new day, Li felt herself get restless in her bed, figuring out the different ways she could walk across the room to wash herself, or place on her clothes so that she did not feel quite so uncomfortably vulnerable.

Her first opportunity came when Charm had to leave to conduct temple business. Ignoring that slight voice in her head that admonished her for not heeding the advice to stay in bed, the stubbornness won out as she gingerly placed her feet on the floor and walked over to where a fresh wash basin had been placed in the corner. Li looked around for a cleaning cloth, eyes scanning the shelves around her until she spotted one on the top shelf, tauntingly out of her reach. Not that she’d let that stop her before.

Completely ignoring the pain in her side, she reached up, using a cabinet as leverage to get herself high enough to pluck the cloth off of the shelf. She ignored that throbbing pain until a single stretch sent a sharp pain through her side, causing her gasp, losing her balance on the cabinet and only barely just using her hand to steady herself. Of course, the pain only got worse from that until she could not help but cry out and clutch her side, eyes screwing shut to the pain.

“What’s going on? Li, are you al… erm, what are you doing on a cabinet?” Charm burst into the room, her tense body language, her hand readied on her mace, soon giving way to a snort of laughter before she came over. “You know, you just made me lose a bet with Skovhilde, right? Come on silly, time to look at the damage you’ve done.”

Charm walked over and picked Li up bridal style, making sure not to aggravate her injuries even more than Li had already done herself. Li couldn’t help but blush slightly, feeling the strong arms that held her carefully and looking up into the worry and concern that she was trying to mask with that amuse smile again. A pang of guilt beat at her chest, making her look away from Charm whilst the satyr placed her down ever so gently on the bed and started inspecting her side.

“You’ve pulled out the stitchings, silly. We’re going to have to redo them… you’ll be glad to know our healer is coming back soon. You’re lucky you’re so cute, otherwise I’d be really pissed off right now!”

“I… sorry, I guess,” Li said, avoiding Charm’s eye contact as she tried not to react too heavily to another of Charm’s compliments.

“Listen, I just really want you to get better, okay? I was really worried when I found you… I don’t want to see you hurt like that ever again…” 

“What happened?”

“I… well you were on the floor and bent in this horrible position, blood pouring from your wound… at one point I really didn’t think we’d get you back alive,” Charm spoke, casting her eyes down for a moment as they shone slightly. A soft tear fell down her cheek before she could stop them.

Without thinking Li reached forward, brushing the tears away gently with her fingers. They both stayed still for a moment as their eyes met and Li’s heart began to beat faster until it threatened to burst out of her chest. She jerked her fingers back quickly, blushing furiously at the moment, averting her gaze from the intensity of Charmion’s. However, whereas normally Charm would have let her retreat, the woman took her hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently.

There was a million things in Li’s head that seemed to conflict constantly. She didn’t know whether she wanted to keep their hands entwined or whether to pull them away as if she had been burnt. But she let the comfort of the gesture wash over her, calming her mind until even the pain in her side seemed to have eased a little more.

“I can hold your hand when we redo the stitches, if you’d like? I know they hurt a lot.”

“Yeah… sure. I’d like that.”

“That’s settled then!” Charm exclaimed, her eyes brightening up once more as she leant forward and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

If the hand holding had been a surprise, then the forehead kiss certainly was impossible. The warmth from that point seemed to spread, moving to other parts of Li’s body in an impossibly pleasant way. It seemed like everything about Charm was impossible, especially with the way she was making Li feel, despite it all. It was unexpected, just as Charm had always been. Just as the entirety of their acquaintance had been thus far. 

“Now, are you going to promise me not to do something like that again?”

“Fighting the necromancers alone or climbing on the cabinet?”

“Both? Both is good!” Charm laughed, nudging Li’s arm slightly.

“I guess, I could do that… since you asked me to.”

“Aw! For me? I knew you wanted a piece of this!”

“Shut up, before I change my mind.”

***

The moment that the healer came was a moment of relief. As much as Li had appreciated Charm’s company for the past few days, she had been anxious to get out and be able to handle things on her own again. Besides, there were more necromancers out there that needed to be stopped and each day spent in bed rest was another day when they could be causing chaos in the world.

As she got herself cleaned and dressed, ready to go back to the adventurers’ compound and spend the night in her own bed again, she felt a presence enter the room as she pulled on the last pieces of her armour, which had apparently been buffed and cleaned since she had worn it last. Another gift from Charm perhaps?

“Well good morning, sleepy head. Ready to take on the world again?”

Scoffing, Li turned around, meeting Charm’s eyes for what felt like the hundredth time in the past few days. She moved her arms, stretching them and her once injured side, testing the rejuvenated skin and smirking at the ease and painlessly that accompanied her movement.

“So, I’ll take it from the muscle display that you’re feeling good. Or are you just trying to flirt with me?” Charm asked, laughing as Li blushed again.

“I was not…”

“It’s alright, I know that’s my job. You know I was going to ask if you wanted me to walk you back, you know just to talk without you being stuck here but you probably want some space. How about a drink? Tomorrow night? I’m buying.”

“What is this drink going to be then?”

“Oh you know, I’m just a satyr standing in front of the beautiful dark elf and asking her to have a drink with me,” Charm chuckled, winking easily.

“I… suppose it couldn’t hurt.”

“Excellent, I’ll see you then! Oh and Li?”

“What?”

“Try not to get yourself killed between here and the compound? I don’t want to have to lose another bet.”

“I don’t make any promises.”

Charm laughed at that, patting Li on the shoulder, her hand lingering there for a moment. They stood in silence for a moment, before Charm leant forward and placed a kiss on Li’s forehead, similarly to how she had done so before.

“I’ll catch you later, Li. Take care of yourself, you know how much I’d miss you.”

With that, Charm turned and walked away, waving and smiling brightly even in light of her last serious comment. Shaking her head, Li didn’t know if she would ever understand the satyr and yet she kept finding the impossible, that she wanted nothing more than to maybe understand what was going on in both of their heads.


End file.
